masteraaronsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Revised Magic Item Creation
I've always been bothered by the incredible number of feats required to make magical items in 3.5/PF. Granted, the ability to make your own magical gear is very powerful, but the sacrifice has always been incredible. Too, some feats are just more useful than others. You won't get too much mileage out of, say, Craft Staves, but Craft Wondrous Item can be used to make hundreds, nay, thousands of different items. That hardly seems reasonable or balanced. Therefore, I created my own feats, with an interlocking structure which allows dabblers to make low-level items with only a feat or two while allowing specialists to spend numerous feats to make very strong items indeed. New Item Crafting Feats Craft Limited Item You can create items which has a permanent limit on how often it can be used, such as wands or potions. Prerequisites: Caster level 1st Benefit: You can can create any item that has a single use or charges and that mimics the effect of one spell or power of 4th level or lower. Each type of item has different costs, restrictions, and creation times. There is no restriction on the caster level of this spell or power, except that you cannot make items with a caster level higher than your own. Craft Simple Item You can create items with simple enchantments. Prerequisite: Caster level 3rd Benefit: You can create any permanent item that provides a bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, Armor Class, saving throws, energy resistance, or skill checks. Your energy resistance enchantments cannot grant more than resistance 10 to one energy type, you cannot provide a bonus to skill checks higher than +5, and no other bonus can exceed +3. You can also make any permanent item that mimics the effect of a spell or power of caster level 7th or lower. You cannot create items with more than one enchantment. Craft Complex Item You can make items with complex, interlocking enchantments. Prerequisites: Caster level 5th, and either Craft Simple Item or Craft Limited Item Benefit: You can create items with any number of enchantments. The effective enhancement bonus of weapons and armor that you create cannot exceed +5. This does not allow you to create a type of item that you could not create before. Craft Powerful Item You can create enchanted items of extraordinary quality. Prerequisites: Caster level 9th, and either Craft Limited Item or Craft Simple Item Benefit: You can create items that mimic the effect of any spell or power, and have no limit on the enhancement bonus, skill bonus, or energy resistance that they may provide. This does not allow you to create a type of item that you could not create before. Craft Construct You can build and animate constructs. Prerequisites: Caster level 11th, Craft Complex Item, Craft Powerful Item, Craft Simple Item Benefit: You can create any construct whose prerequisites you meet. To create a construct, you must use up raw materials costing half its base price, plus the full cost of the basic body created for the construct. Each construct has a special section that summarizes its costs and other prerequisites. A newly created construct has average hit points for its Hit Dice.